bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Blues
Combat Blues (コンバット・ブルース, Konbatto Burūsu), also known as Major Minor in the English dub, is a character from the anime and manga series, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He is the former leader of E-Block of the Maruhage Empire's third era. Background Combat Blues is a man dressed like a common military officer. His helmet casts a shadow over his eyes so that they are never revealed. He is the former E-Block leader of the Maruhage Empire's third era. Personality Combat Blues exhibits most of the characteristics expected from someone of his stature: A person completely dedicated to his boss Tsuru Tsurulina III, with a theming around a military officer. Despite his skill with "Trap Shinken", he's liable to screw-ups, gaffes, and just being a general dunce. Additionally, he's a major pervert, being motivated by his two colleagues Bikini Girl and Swimsuit Girl's promises of kisses and putting his head in their laps, as well as being led off the edge of the water slide by Bo-Bobo simply tossing a porno magazine off the edge. Despite his perversion and overall idiocy, overall, he was still powerful enough of a fighter to be E-Block Commander during the forceful reign of the Maruhage Empire's third era. History The Former Maruhage Empire When he is first seen, Comabat Blues is just emerging from his cryogenics tube with other Maruhage generals. Upon awakening, they are told about Bo-bobo's threat towards the current Maruhage generation, and are ordered to destroy him within Neo Hair-Hunt Land MAX. Combat Blues acts as the guardian of the "Battlefield Requiem" (a water slide attraction) of the park. When the rebels finally arrive at his attraction, Combat Blues uses the water slide to trap Bo-bobo, Beauty, and Don Patch in his watery battle arena! Though he has an obvious advantage,(his subordinates, Swimsuit Girl and Swimsuit Gal can continuously heal him), the soldier keeps falling for his own traps, and Bo-bobo continually finds ways to defeat him. Eventually, the battered soldier unveils "The Ultimate Weapon" to destroy the rebels, but it turns out to be Torpedo Girl, who once again teams up with the rebels. By the end of the fight, Combat Blues' is abandoned by his subordinates (who are convinced by Bo-bobo to turn good off-screen ), and is utterly defeated. The Hair Kingdom Though he chose not to participate in the new emperor playoffs, Combat Blues is later seen working alongside Tsuru Tsurulina III as the only general left loyal to the emperor, as all the others either became good guys or adapted to civilian life. Together, they invade the Hair Kingdom, but Tsurulina III does most of the work, while Combat Blues is merely reading porn while his boss gains the ultimate power of the Hair Ball! Shinsetsu Bo-bobo Combat Blues makes several appearances in Shinsetsu, but once again he is too busy reading adult material to really be considered a threat to anyone. He is beaten once and for all by Bo-bobo during the final raid on the Neo Maruhage Empire (even though he wasn't doing anything remotely evil). Video Games Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Escape!! Hajike Royale Abilities & Powers Combat Blues' specialty is "Trap Shinken" (トラップ真拳 Torappu Shinken; TrueFist of Traps, Dub: "Super Fist of Trapping"). This shinken allows him the use of all sorts of military-issue weaponry as well as various traps set along the water slides. Attacks *'10,000 Push-ups' (腕立て１万回, Udetate 1 Man-kai): Combat Blues, Captain Ishida, and T-500 make the opponent do 10,000 push-ups. Appearances *'Episode Appearances': 55, 57, 75 *'Manga Appearances': **'Original Series': 131, 135-137, 162, 196.5, 187, 219, 229 **'Shinsetsu Bo-bobo': 46, 62, 69 Trivia *In the English language dub, Combat Blues speaks in a stereotypical drill sergeant American accent. *Combat Blues' dream is エロ保の中に入る.Bobobo-bo Bo-bobon References Category:Villains Category:Shinken Users Category:Members of the Former Maruhage Empire